Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia
by 8 Bit 8 Hit
Summary: When Kate enters the Ranger School,the following things happen:Keith has frequent arguments with his conscience, Rhythmi tries to get them together, Kate and Keith try to get Rhythmi and Issac together, and much more! WILL BE REDONE!
1. A New Student

"Capture the Pokemon," a man in a blue hat told a girl with spiky, light brown pigtails. The girl smirked. She captured it in about 30 seconds. The yellow Mouse Pokemon returned to its master. "My name is Kaplan," the man said, "You are now a member of our secret army, the Inscrutable Team proof of your membership, you are conferred School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world!" "Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan," a feminine voice said. A woman with long, dark brown hair, wearing a light green shirt and white skirt, walked up next to the girl. "Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that," she said. "Ahahaha, sorry, sorry," Mr. Kaplan apologized," The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem... Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School entrance exam with flying colors! That really was an impressive capture." "Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student at the Ranger School. I'm Ms. April, your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you," she said, "Your classmates are waiting for you.I'll show you to our class." Then, they left for the school building. "Enjoy your school life," Mr. Kaplan shouted after them.

"Wait out here," Ms. April said once they were outside her classroom. The girl nodded her head, shakily. Ms. April smiled and entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, class," she said when she got to the front of the classroom, "And good morning, everyone!" "Good morning," the class chirped. "As I mentioned yesterday,we have a new member for our class, " said. The class erupted with questions. "Okay, that's enough," Ms. April yelled over them, "You can see for yourselves. Here's our latest classmate. Come in!" The girl shyly walked in, scared because everyone was staring at her. "Our new friend came alone to our Almia region to become a Pokemon Ranger." she smiled, "Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to our class rather than me. Let's start with your name." "M-my name is Kate," the girl said, nervously. "Okay, our new friend is named Kate," Ms. April said, "Let's make her feel welcome. I understand that she scored quite well on our entrance exam... What is it, Keith? Why the big grin?" Kate looked at him and smiled slightly. "Anyway, we'd better get you seated somewhere, Kate. You can have the seat next to Keith." Kate looked at him and smiled a little bigger and sat down. "Okay, that will do," Ms. April smiled.

"That's it for treating you like a new transfer student," she continued, "From now on, you are all my students, people whom I take pride in teaching. Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" "YEAH," the class shouted. "I'll change the class specially for today," Ms. April said, "This will be a free study class. Keith, Rhythmi, could I get you to show Kate around the school, please?" "Sure," they both said in unison. "I'll be in the staff room, I'll leave you three to it." After left, Kate was surrounded by her classmates. "Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like, an hour," Keith asked. "Only about a minute," Kate whispered, nervously. "Anyway," Keith said, "Let's go on the tour!"

He grabbed Kate's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom, Rhythmi following, but she was far behind. After they left Mr. Kincaid's neighboring classroom, Kate started humming her favorite song. Keith turned to look at her, and asked, "What song are you singing?" "'Luka Luka Night Fever'," Kate whispered, shyly. Keith nodded, not knowing what she was humming about. They went to the library, otherwise known as "Keith's Nap Room." "Just walking in here makes me tired," Keith said, stifling a yawn, "Either way, there's Ponte, and in the back is Isaac." After they left the library, they went to their dorms. "Boys on the left, girls on the right," Keith gestured," And there's Janice, the caretaker." When they left the dorms, Kate was quietly singing her song. Keith caught the words "Heart," "Fly," and "To you".He blushed a faint pink. Suddenly, the bell rang. The pair ran outside, but not before getting caught by Mr. Kincaid. They quickly walked the rest of the way. After Kate revealed that she doesn't know how to clear targets, they went to the Training room. When they left, they heard someone cry out in surprise. All the Bidoof were going crazy. "Let's have a contest," Keith exclaimed. Kate nodded happily, loving competition. At this moment, Rhythmi finally found them. She stood back and noticed something. "They'd make a cute couple, "she thought.

Keith watched as Kate pulled off an impressive double capture. "I'd give her a 30 out of five," Keith thought, "Wait, when did I start thinking like this" "Since Kate walked through the classroom door," his conscience stated. "Who asked you," Keith mentally shouted. "Umm... You did," inner Keith deadpanned. Keith ignored his conscience and captured the Bidoof.


	2. The Somewhat Romantic Test Part 1

Edit for Chapter two

After Keith snapped back to reality, he realized he had five Bidoof by his looked over at Kate. She had four Bidoof. "Hey, Kate," he called, as he ran over to her, "I give your captures 10/10" "You would," Inner Keith mocked. "Thanks," Kate smiled. The Bidoof followed Janice to the school gates. Kate started humming her song, until they heard panting. They both turned to see an exhausted Rhythmi running toward them. "Why did Kate stop humming when Rhythmi came," Keith thought. "She only hums a LOVE SONG near you when you two are ALONE, smart one," Inner Keith shouted. "It's not weird to argue with yourself," Keith whispered to himself, "but it is when you lose." "And you just did," Inner Keith laughed. "Let's go to Ascension Square," Keith said, ignoring his conscience. They quickly ran down the stairs. "If you make a firm pledge to your friends here," Rhythmi stated, "it will surely come true...That's what Principal Lamont told me." An imaginary light bulb appeared above Kate's head. "Let's pledge to be friends forever and make our dreams come true," she exclaimed. "I'm in," Keith said. "You would be the first to agree with her," Inner Keith stated. "Me too," Rhythmi chirped, bringing Keith back to reality. Then, the bell rang. The three had a race to see who could get to the door faster. Kate won.

[That night] "Hey, Kate," Rhythmi said from her bottom bunk, "Do you write letters?" "Yeah," Kate responded, leaning over the edge of her bunk, "I just finished writing to my little sister." "I'm writing to my parents about you, Kate," Rhythmi said," I hope your sister replies! Say, let's sneak out for a while" "Sure, but why,"Kate asked. "You'll see soon," Rhythmi hinted. Kate shrugged and followed Rhythmi. Kate smiled when she saw Keith out there as well. "Thank's for waiting," Rhythmi said. "Yeah, kept us waiting, Rhythmi," Keith fumed. "Okay," Rhythmi chirped, ignoring Keith, "Let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Kate!" "What," Kate whispered. No one heard her. "What," Kate repeated. "We just want to prove that you're brave," Keith told her, "I had to do it before, too. It's no big deal. But, you know, you do have that 'easily spooked' look to you. No offense." "None taken," Kate replied, "I actually agree." "The rules are simple," Rhythmi interrupted, "The four of us,me, Keith, Ponte, and Isaac, have hidden our Stylers in different is in the Staff room, Keith's is in Ms. April's class, Isaac's is in Mr. Kincaid's class, and Ponte's is in the library. Find all of them, and take them to the door in the basement. It's not hard, but it's also not safe to go alone, so Keith is going with you. Now, go downstairs you two!" Kate gulped and reluctantly went downstairs, Keith following close behind. "Why did you want Keith to go with Kate,"Ponte asked. "Well," Rhythmi stated, "it's obvious that those two like each other, and I want to get them together. So, while I was behind them when we were giving Kate a tour, I started placing tiny video cameras along the halls and in the rooms. They will be displayed on the screen on that table." They both went and looked at the screen.

[Downstairs] Kate and Keith sneezed. "Someone's talking about us," they both said. They were standing outside the Staff Room. "10 bucks says it's Ponte," Keith stated. "10 says it's Ponte and Rhythmi," Kate countered. "You're on," Keith said. They shook entered the Staff Room, only to see a tiny yellow mouse Pokemon on the far side of the room. "Time me," Kate said. Keith, strangely enough, had a stop watch in his pocket. "Aaand, GO,"Keith shouted. Kate took off running toward the Pichu. When it made it to the opposite side of the table, Kate ran at an angle and captured it. "Hmm," Keith said, "New record. 20.4 seconds." They left the Staff Room and went to Mr. Kincaid's class. They opened the door to reveal five Pokemon. Two Zubat, two Bidoof, and a Pichu. Kate ran toward the Styler on the far table. As soon as she grabbed it, one of the Zubat started chasing them out. When they got to the middle of the hallway between the two classrooms, they heard a Pokemon cry. "AHHH," they screamed,clinging to each other. The Pokemon came into the light shining in through the window. It sounded like it was saying "AWWW!"

[Upstairs] "See," Rhythmi stated, "even the Pokemon understand that their cute together!"

[Downstairs] When they realised it was a Bidoof, Kate captured it and kept going toward Ms. April's class. They looked inside, seeing boxes and Ms. April sleeping on her desk, papers scattered across the table. "Stay out here."Kate ordered. Keith nodded. She maneuvered through the boxes, Bidoof in tow. Keith watched what she did. "You so love her,"Inner Keith smirked. "No I don't," Keith mentally shouted. "You'll never learn," Inner Keith sighed. Keith kept watching as Kate was moving toward a box. The box next to Ms. April's desk.


	3. The Somewhat Romantic Test Part 2

Edit of Chapter 3

Kate avoided making any noise on the way to her targeted box. "Bidoof," she whispered, "Break a hole in this box as quietly as you can." "Bidoof," it cheered. It started gnawing on one side of the box. A minute later, Kate heard breaking wood. She looked at Bidoof. It was chewing around the edge of the hole it made. Suddenly, the door opened. "Kate," a voice whispered. Kate abruptly sat up, hitting her head on a desk.

[Upstairs]"Keith, you idiot," Rhythmi deadpanned. Ponte nodded.

[Downstairs] Keith ran up to Kate. "Are you okay," he asked. "I'm going to feel that in the morning," Kate groaned, "but I'm fine." "Well, I'm not," Inner Kate said. "Great," Kate mumbled, "Hit my head and suddenly I'm hearing voices." "You too," Keith asked, "because I have this voice in my head, too." "No chiz," Inner Kate and Inner Keith yelled, "We've been here since Kate arrived, trying to..." "Bidoof," Bidoof interrupted. Kate and Keith looked over. "Thank you, Bidoof," Kate said as she released it. She reached in and grabbed something, soon realizing it was a Styler. "One more," she smiled, "Let's go to the library." "Okay,"Keith agreed. They quietly left for the library. "So, what's it like in Fiore," Keith asked, trying to make small talk. "Well, I came from Summerland," Kate responded, "so the weather was always nice. There was a forest nearby and it had alot of Pokemon. The downside of living there was that you needed a boat to travel to another town." "What's your favorite Pokemon there," Keith inquired. "There was always this one electric type that came to visit me every afternoon," Kate recalled, "It had a bright green body with hints of yellow on its tail, face, and was my best friend, but, it disappeared last week." "Weird, Mr. Kincaid went to Summerland last week. He came back with an electric-proof cage," Keith stated. They both realised what Keith said. "We better get to the basement, fast," They said in unison. They jumped over the boxes in the library, grabbed the Styler, and headed toward the stairwell leading to the basement.

They practically jumped down the stairs leading to the creepy basement, covered with Spinarak webs, creaky floorboards, and tension you could cut with a knife. To their surprise, there were boxes and fences lining the floor.

[Upstairs] "I never trusted Kincaid," Rhythmi said, arms crossed and shaking her head. "Hey, where's Isaac," Ponte asked. Rhythmi shrugged her shoulders.

[Downstairs] Down there, they jumped over boxes and a fences and ran towards the door. They looked inside the room and there, in a cage, was an Electrike, who was growling at someone in the room. Kate and Keith watched in horror as Kincaid, the person Electrike was growling at, drained all of Electrike's energy. Kate broke. Keith pulled her into a hug. Suddenly, they heard an ominous sound. "Did you hear that," Kate whispered, shakily, tears still trailing down her cheeks. Then, out of the blue, four Gastly appeared in front of them. They both jumped back. Kate, after her surprise wore off, stepped up to the Gastly, holding Keith's hand and, just like before, the Pokemon made an "AWWW" sound. "Why does that always happen," they both thought. "It's because the Pokemon think you're cute together," Inner Kate and Inner Keith shouted. Kate and Keith blushed a red that would make a Tamato Berry look like a sheet. Kate caught the Gastly regardless. They both calmed down a little, until the door opened reveling an angry Kincaid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT," he boomed "AW, MAN," Keith shouted fearfully, "HEAD FOR THE DORMS!" He grabbed Kate's hand, ignoring the sparks shooting up his arm, and ran!

[Upstairs] "Looks like their coming," Ponte said. "3," Rhythmi count down. "2," Ponte continued. "1," they both said. Just then, the door flew open, and in came Kate and Keith. "I don't think I'll be able to breathe right ever again," Kate panted, falling on her back. "Oh. My. Arceus," Keith panted before collapsing next to her, hands brushing slightly, "That was terrifying!"


	4. No Capturing for Your Talent

Edit of chapter four

After Kate and Keith went to sleep, they immediately drifted into dream land. When they opened their eyes, they saw a thick blanket of fog, blocking everything around them, and slightly covering their feet. Kate frantically looked around, panic clearly written on her face, questioning where she was, and fearing the answer. The fog soon cleared slightly to reveal a ghost-like version of Keith. "K-Keith," she asked, half relieved, half terrified. "Close," Inner Keith said, "I'm Inner Keith. I'm here to tell you his obvious feelings for you." "Then where's Inner Me," Kate asked, still a bit scared. "With Keith. They're going through the same thing we are," Inner Keith explained, "I'm like you in Keith's body." "That's not weird at all," Kate said sarcastically. "Keith is CRAZY for you," Inner Keith admitted, "He can't go five minutes without thinking about you!" Kate started blushing. "R-Really," she asked. Inner Keith nodded. "Well, my work here is done," Inner Keith smiled, "Don't worry, this won't be the last time you'll see me! I'll come around whenever something romantic happens between you two!" Kate blushed a deeper red. "Alright," she said, "See you later." They both waved goodbye. A bright light blinded her.

Somewhere else, Keith was having a similar situation. He quickly got into a fighting position. The fog surrounding him cleared slightly cleared to show a ghost-like Kate. When he saw her, he dropped his stance. "Kate," he asked. "Not quite," Inner Kate smirked, "I'm Kate's conscience. I'm here to tell you Kate's obvious feelings for you." "Then, where's my conscience," Keith demanded. "With Kate," Inner Kate said, "He's telling her about your feelings for her." "AWWW CHIZ," Keith exclaimed. "Now, Kate likes you. ALOT," Inner Kate admitted, "Ever noticed that she hums 'Luka Luka Night Fever' ONLY AROUND YOU!" "Yeah, I noticed," he said, "She stopped as soon as Rhythmi came over." "Now, have you ever heard the lyrics?" "No..." "Exactly, she's afraid to admit her feelings! The lyrics are what she wants to say, but she's afraid that you won't feel the same way!" Keith started blushing. "My work here is done," Inner Kate grinned, "But this won't be the last time you'll see me! Peace!" She disappeared in a burst of light, blinding Keith.

When they opened their eyes, they noticed that they were in their dorms, facing the window. The two remembered their dream. They shrugged it off and got dressed for the day. They then both went to breakfast. When they saw each other, they blushed slightly and looked away. They sat closer to each other than usual. Rhythmi noticed, but decided not to say. They finished breakfast in silence and went to class. When they sat down, Ms. April walked in. "Class, the school thought it would be a good idea to hold a talent show, "she announced, "You can preform anything BUT capturing." A few boys started groaning, saying "Darn it!." "Students, this is a TALENT show, not a capture show," Ms. April stated, "You have to do something unique! Something the school DOESN'T teach!" "You should sing 'Luka Luka Night Fever'," Inner Kate smirked, "You already know Keith likes you, so why not!" "Sure," Kate thought, "Why not!"


	5. The Lyrics Revealed!

Edit of Chapter five

[A few minutes after the announcement] "WHAT SHOULD I DO," a frantic Keith thought. "Sing 'Magnet'," Inner Keith offered. "Why," Keith asked. "Because it's a romantic song," Inner Keith smiled. Keith liked the sound of that. He then realized something. "I don't know the words," he thought. "There's something called internet, stupid," Inner Keith deadpanned. Keith nodded and stared at the entry sheet Ms. April passed out. "Okay," he thought as he started filling it out," Keith, singing, 'Magnet.' no, no, yes, no, and done!" He smiled at his work and turned it in. He heard gasps from his right. He looked and found everyone on that side with a hand over their mouths. Keith rolled his eyes and sat down. Kate got up soon after, and turned in her paper.

The bell rang after she sat down. The pair ran towards their dorms, and went online. Kate, brushing up on her song, was looking up the lyrics. Keith was looking up his song, since he has never heard of it. He read the lyrics and listened to the song repeatedly. He had to admit, the song explained his relationship and feelings perfectly. This is what Kate thought about her song as well.

[An hour or two later] "All participants, please meet outside," Principal Lamont announced. Kate and Keith exchanged nervous glances. They slowly walked outside, and noticed that they were the only two out there. "Where's everyone else," Keith asked. Kate shrugged. "You two were the only ones who entered," Ms. April said. "SERIOUSLY," they both shouted. "Yes," Principal Lamont said, just now coming outside, "Kate, you're going first." "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "You should be glad," Inner Kate scolded, "You two are both singing songs TO EACH OTHER!" Kate blushed lightly. "S-Seriously," she thought. "NO CHIZ, SHERLOCK," Inner Kate exclaimed angrily. Kate scowled. Keith looked at her, confused. He brushed it off and left to practice. Soon, Kate realized that she was the only one outside. She rushed toward the dorms and started to practice.

[30 minutes later] "All participants, head to the stage outside," Principal Lamont called. Kate and Keith looked at each other. "They can set up an entire stage in half an hour," They both said. "Yes, we can," Janet said passing by. The pair looked at each other and ran outside, getting caught by Kincaid, again. When they got outside, they saw a huge stage. "All this," Kate said, gesturing around her, "For only two people?" "I guess," Keith said slowly. They walked up to it and looked around. "Pretty good work in 30 minutes," Keith said. Kate nodded in agreement. "Ah good," Ms. April said behind them," You're here! Go backstage, you two! Hurry!" Keith and Kate ran up the steps and darted behind the curtain. "All students and staff, please come outside," they heard Principal Lamont call. "You ready," Kate asked, nervously. Keith nodded and said, "Yeah, you?" Kate nodded, nervously.

[After the announcements they all do before talent shows] "And now, our first participant, "Ms. April smiled," Kate!" The crowd cheered. Kate walked on stage. The music started playing.

It's bad bad.

As the subtitle scrolls from right to left,  
you stare blankly at the monitor, utterly bored.  
I'm always ready to cross the wall of dimensions to meet you,  
so please get your heart ready for me, okay?

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just leave everything to me,  
stop being afraid, and let's dance together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

When you're depressed and away, or lured out by your big brother,  
try calling me with your heart, and I will immediately fly to you.

I will teach you all kinda of things  
that you'll never learn at school.  
Let's open the door to the night together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
My overflowing thoughts are for you,  
so remember firmly by your heart this special limited time.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
When the sun rises up I'll have to bid you goodbye.  
Looking at me with those lonely eyes of yours will not work.

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just open yourself up completely to me,  
and let's search for the meaning of our existence together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Feel my swelling heartbeats,  
and when you're ready, take my hand.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I really like it when you shine brightly.  
Let's take off with all our strength,  
but are you ready for it?

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

It's bad bad.

The crowd cheered and Kate smiled. She went backstage, only to see a blushing Keith. "It's because of the song, "Inner Keith said, popping into Kate's mind," He loved it!" "Thank's for letting me know," she mentally smiled. "No problem," Inner Keith said. He left Kate's mind and returned to Keith's. "KEITH! YOUR TURN," he shouted. Keith snapped out of his daze, just in time to hear Principal Lamont say, "Our final performance is from Keith!" Keith emerged from backstage, his blush dying down. The music started.

"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go.

With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness.

What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love."

The crowd cheered again. Keith bowed and went backstage, only to be hugged by Kate. He hugged back, after recovering from the initial shock.

"Now, since there were very few performers," Principal Lamont started, "They will now preform a duet." Their eyes widened. They didn't hear about this. Ms. April walked up to them and handed them the lyrics. "Good luck," she smiled. They walked onto the stage, and the music started.

(Kate) I always end up arriving  
at the meeting place way too early,  
even though I know very well  
that you'll never arrive on time.

(Kate)Even when you try to act cold and angry,  
I still can't help but smile in the end.  
The fact that I can't match up to your pace  
is making me a little frustrated.

(Kate)This is for sure the first time  
that I have this kind of feeling.  
What should I do? Don't look at me  
with those innocent eyes.

(Kate)"I like you!" is what I want you to say.  
Please hold me tighter.  
The only person who can make my small heart ring  
is you.

(Kate)If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
that's my signal to you.  
Listen to it carefully,  
if you look away then you probably won't hear it.

(Keith)You always complain that  
you don't get what I'm thinking.  
But if I tell you how I really feel,  
I'll probably end up creeping you out.

(Keith)This is the type of person I am,  
and you should already know that.  
I can't say this straight in your face,  
but I really appreciate everything you do.

(Kate)This is the (Keith)tactics of love.  
(Kate)Isn't that just being mean? (Keith)No, not at all.  
(Kate)But you're holding tightly to my hand,  
so I guess you're nice and sweet after all.

(Kate)I will tell you "I like you!"  
I'll say it so much until you become annoyed.  
You look really annoyed now,  
but even if you tell me to stop, I won't.

(Kate)If you ignore my Rin(g) Rin(g) signal,  
I'll give you a red card as penalty.  
Saying "I didn't notice" will not do,  
but if you give me an excuse, maybe I'll forgive you.

(Kate)If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...  
(Darin/Darling Rin(g) Rin(g).)  
If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...  
([Kate]Darin/Darling Rin(g).) ([Keith]Hey you!) ([Kate]Eek!)

(Kate)If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
that's my signal to you.  
Please listen to it carefully.  
(Keith)Even if I don't listen carefully, I can hear it!

[After the talent show, outside] "I saw what you two did backstage," Rhythmi smirked. Kate gave Keith a look that said "Quick! Deny everything!" Keith nodded. "What are you talking about," he said, in the most believable voice he could. "Yeah," Kate said in the same tone. Rhythmi looked at them disbelieving. Keith was the first to break. "She knows too much," he shouted, grabbing Kate's wrist and running inside. Rhythmi started shaking her head. "Lovebirds. What can you do," she sighed.


	6. Trip to The Basement

Chapter 6 edit

[That Night] "We need to get Electrike back tonight," Kate said. Rhythmi yawned. "Why tonight," she groaned. "Because we don't know what Kincaid's planning to do with her," Keith piped up. Rhythmi sighed, knowing they outvoted her. "We at least need some way to communicate," she said. Kate pulled out two walkie-talkies. "Why only two," Keith asked. "Because we're going down there while Rhythmi stands guard," Kate decided. Rhythmi and Keith nodded. The nearby radio suddenly crackled with life. The trio whirled around as the announcer said, "A vast array of Pokemon not native to any region around here have suddenly been appearing out of almost no where! The ones we have identified are Minccino, the chinchilla Pokemon, Sandile, the desert crocodile Pokemon, and Zorua, the tricky fox Pokemon. We are sure there are more to come. That is all." The children looked at each other. "Maybe we could find one," Kate exclaimed. Keith and Rhythmi cheered with her. Rhythmi was the first to stop. "Which one do you guys want if we do find them," she asked. Kate and Keith looked at each other. "I think Zorua sounds cute," Kate said. "I like Minccino," Rhythmi said. "Sandile would be a good partner," Keith said. Kate's eyes lit up. "Those could be our mission names," she exclaimed. Keith nodded while Rhythmi tried to picture the new Pokemon. "Let's go," they both shouted in Rhythmi's ears, making her jump. When she recovered, they were already half way down the stairs.

[Downstairs] Kate and Keith were near the door at the bottom of the staircase, looking to see if Kincaid was in there. He wasn't. They quietly snuck in, Rhythmi waiting at the top. "Minccino to Sandile and Zorua, can you read me," she asked. "Zorua to Minccino, I can, but Sandile is busy trying to open the cage," Kate replied. She heard Keith shout in the background, then Kate cheering. She then heard a door shut near her and tried to hide as well as she could. "Minccino to Sandile and Zorua, someone's coming," she practically screamed. "Sandile to Minccino, see who it is before you go insane," Keith said. Rhythmi looked from her hiding spot. "Zorua to Minccino, who is it" Kate asked. "Minccino to Zorua, its Kincaid! Hide," she ordered. "Zorua to Minccino, we're going to cut communication until he leaves," Kate said. "Rodger that," Rhythmi said. There was a long moment of silence until the walkie talkie suddenly crackled to life. "Zorua to Minccino, we're all clear," Kate said. Rhythmi heard muttering in the background. "Minccino to Zorua, what's going on," she asked. "Sandile to Minccino, we have confirmed the presence of a second cage," Keith said, acting official. "Minccino to Sandile, then let's get two Pidgey with one stone," Rhythmi said. "Rodger that," Keith said. Soon, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The three ran to the Staff room.


End file.
